Ugly Secrets
by Pixie YANK Sora
Summary: "Pilih dengan bijak! Jadi pacarku, atau kau harus rela mati." Kebanyakan orang tahu, Naruto dengan bermental berlian selalu menuai penolakan atas pernyataan cintanya pada Sakura. Bagi mereka biasa, kalau sang gadis mencuekin dengan berprilaku cuek nan dingin. Tapi, orang lain tidak tahu, kecuali Tuhan, mereka, dan… kamu! Agresif!Sakura, Coward!Naruto. *Mind to Read and Review!


_Perhatikan buku kecil berwarna merah muda, sembilan puluh sembilan, kantin sekolah, pernyataan cinta!_

_Sebab ada rahasia di sini._

_Kau mau tahu?_

_Tapi bersumpahlah, kalau ini akan jadi salah satu rahasia terbesarmu._

_Katakan… ya, yaa, yaaa, dan silahkan buka fakta bodoh itu!_

* * *

Disclaimer: bukankah seluruh karakter dalam Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto?

Genre:_ Com-Rom (Comedy-Romance), Teenagers Loves_

Main Chara: Naruto Uzumaki and Haruno Sakura

Warnings: _Agressife's Sakura, Coward's Naruto, hard OOC_, serta seperti kebanyakan peringatan dalam fanfic yang telah ada sebelumnya.

Summary: "Pilih dengan bijak! Jadi pacarku, atau kau harus rela mati." Kebanyakan orang tahu, Naruto dengan bermental berlian selalu menuai penolakan atas pernyataan cintanya pada Sakura. Bagi mereka biasa, kalau sang gadis mencuekin dengan berprilaku cuek nan dingin. Tapi, orang lain tidak tahu, kecuali Tuhan, mereka, dan… kamu!

* * *

**_Ugly Secrets_**

Membawa satu catatan kecil dalam genggamannya, sebelum meneruskan tapakan, ia berhenti sejenak. Membuka buku mungil berwarna _pink_ tersebut, lantas menuliskan angka kembar sembilan. Menarik napas panjang, sedikit melakukan pemanasan dengan merenggangkan otot-otot yang telah duluan kaku. Mengenai apa yang ada memang sangat tidak laki-laki, tapi itu realita. Jangan tanya mengapa, ikuti saja ceritanya!

"Ayo, Naruto! Jiwamu akan terselamatkan," ia menyemangati diri sendiri, seraya menaruh benda yang sedari tadi berada di tangannya ke saku celana. Mengepak-ngepakan sepuluh jari, serius _nerveous_ saat ini. Berjalan tanpa ada keraguan lagi, mendestinasikan setiap langkah ke kantin. Sesampainya ia di sana, telah sukses membuang jauh kegugupan yang tadi tercipta. Seketika menjadi…

"Sakura-_chan_, jadilah pacarku!" serta-merta, seloroh mengatakan kalimat tersebut dengan lantang begitu berhadapan dengan seorang gadis yang tadi asyik menikmati jus jeruk. Ia yang diminta hanya memberikan delikan malas, ini bukan pernyataan yang pertama, dan tentu saja sudah merasa jenuh dibuatnya.

Alih-alih menjawab dengan penolakan seperti yang telah dilakukannya pada sembilan puluh delapan menembakan sebelumnya, sang nona malah begitu anteng beranjak dari tempat duduk. Hendak meniti jejak, yang gagal karena Naruto cegah dengan rentangan tangan. Berhasil mendapatkan perhatian, tersenyum manis pada dara yang bersangkutan.

"Mau, yaa?!"

Tetap enggan bersuara, helaannya napas berat. Terdengar suara-suara yang memperbincangkan, maklum saja, pasalnya tidak hanya ada mereka berdua di tempat itu. Tatapan iba tertuju pasti untuk si gadis, mengatakan argumen kalau anak Adam tersebut sungguh keras kepala atau, bahkan harusnya Sakura melaporkan tindakan sang pemuda ke pihak sekolah. Ini sudah pernyataan yang kesembilan puluh sembilan, mungkin besok kejadian sama akan terulang.

"Oke."

Pasca menjawab dengan satu morfem tersebut, tidak akan ada penembakan yang keseratus. Semua terdiam, sudah jelas banyak yang terkejut. Sakura berlalu begitu saja, meninggalkan Naruto yang tidak tahu harus mengikuti jejak si nona, atau melarikan diri ke planet sebelah. Serius, ingin rasanya mengubur diri hidup-hidup untuk sementara detik itu juga.

Penembakannya sehari-hari terhadap Sakura, itu telah dianggap wajar. Merayu gadis tersebut di kantin saat jam istirahat, ini sudah biasa. Naruto yang tahan banting meminta sang gadis untuk menjadi kekasih; Sakura yang tiap saat menolak pernyataan cintanya. Mereka berdua telah memerankan akting yang terasa wajar di mata para pemirsa warga sekolah, sampai seperti tidak ada yang di luar karakter masing-masing – _non OOC._

Akan tetapi…

* * *

o

O

o

"Pilih dengan bijak! Jadi pacarku, atau kau harus rela mati."

Adakah penembakan yang lebih ekstrem dari kalimat tersebut? Rasanya, ini sudah di tingkat _over super max. _ Terlebih lagi, ucapan itu terlontar dari seorang gadis berwajah _innocent_, dengan mata bulat padang hijau alam yang rupanya telah berhasil menipu siapa saja. _Classy_ yang jelas gagal, bagaimana bisa dikatakan sukses kalau sang target sekarang nyaris menangis. Iya, hampir meneteskan air mata.

Alih-alih bahagia mendengarkan permintaan untuk menjadi kekasih, sekarang si pemuda hanya mampu membuang arah muka pada direksi lain. Terlebih lagi dengan kedipan netra nan miris, bibirnya pun ikut menambah kesan iba tatkala maju-maju tak menentu. Sesekali terdengar ia menahan tangis, juga menguatkan tekad diri untuk sebentar melirik si pemangsa.

"Jadi, bagaimana?" seduktif sekali, picingan mata memaksa itu semakin menyakiti. Ia yang menerima tanya cuma bisa membalas dengan garukan di kepala, entah apa artinya, mungkin ragu untuk sekedar bersuara. Nona berambut _buble gum_ itu menghela napas bosan, kendati demikian tetap sabar menanti. Sedetik, dua detik, hingga satu menit ternyata tetap tidak menerima tanggapan. Oke, ini keterlaluan menurut sang dara, walau memang tak sadar bahwa dia sendiri yang berlebihan.

"Jawab, Naruto!"

Si korban, Naruto, sebelumnya hanya tahu, saat ia memasuki pekarangan sekolah, semuanya dalam keadaan aman terkendali. Tidak ada tanda-tanda sial, apalagi akan menjadi sasaran ancaman keras. _Mood_-nya pun baik-baik saja, ramalan cuaca juga mengatakan hari ini akan indah, zodiak libra yang menaunginya turut memberi berkah. Sayang, asa tinggal harapan, begitu tahu-tahu sampai di ujung koridor kelas, satu tarikan terhadap lengannya menyeret ia ke situasi nista.

Keadaan masih sangat sepi, ia tipikal pemuda baik yang tidak akan membiarkan harga dirinya tercoreng hanya karena keterlambatan. Siapa sangka, bahwa perjuangannya untuk menjaga martabat, malah membuatnya sebentar lagi kehilangan nyawa. Iya, dia sangat kenal siapa penawan di hadapannya ini; gampang sekali mengidentifikasi. Haruno Sakura, nama yang manis sesuai fisik empunya, namun tidak berlaku pada sifatnya.

Ia tidak pernah menduga, terang saja. Sebab selama ini Naruto merasa nona itu tidak akan meliriknya, apalagi sampai nekat seperti ini. Sakura cantik, dia terkenal dari sekian banyak gadis di sekolah, dan tentunya tidak sedikit laki-laki yang menaruh atensi khusus padanya. Tersiar kabar, kalau gadis tersebut menolak tiap permintaan menjadi kekasih karena menyukai seseorang. Naruto pun sempat mendengarnya, akan tetapi sama sekali tidak tahu bahwa yang dimaksud adalah dirinya. Yaa, cerita _mainstreams_ tentang pemuda bodoh dicintai seorang gadis populer terjadi di sini.

"O-oke, aku mau jadi cowokmu."

Sakura mendelik tajam, "tulus, tidak?"

Eeh, cewek gila! Seharusnya ia berada di rumah sakit jiwa, atau sekurang-kurangnya dalam panti rehabilitasi remaja. Itu pertanyaan yang mutlak tak benar, serius salah. Silahkan jawab dengan gelengan pelan, dan kehidupannya pun tinggal kenangan. Masih sayang umur, Naruto memilih untuk menggerakan kepala naik-turun secara perlahan.

_"Good!"_

Melepas kungkungannya pada pemuda itu, yang tadi mengapit antara tembok kokoh ruangan dan badan mungilnya. Sebenarnya adegan konyol bukan sedari aksi kekerasan mental terjadi, tetapi ketidakberkutikan Naruto dari tawanan sang dara, itu sukses mempermalukan dirinya. Dia ini lelaki, bukan? Saat sekarang ia juga meragukan.

Saling mengusapkan telapak tangan, senyum yang terambang dari bibir Sakura menambah kesan iblis. Ini masih pagi, tapi keringat telah berhasil keluar dari tiap pori-pori tubuh kaum Adam yang bersangkutan. Memegangi dagu Naruto, memaksa agar anak lelaki tersebut menatapnya lurus-lurus. "_You're mine now_," tutur gadis itu sengaja pelan, agar kesan dramatis tersampaikan dengan baik. Mengangguk, cukup respon itu yang bisa ia perlihatkan.

"Kalau begitu, saat istirahat nanti, kau harus mulai menembakku di kantin." Apa yang terlisan dari mulut pelaku berhasil menuai ekspresi cengo Naruto yang tak terelakan, bahkan mulutnya ternganga agak lebar tanda kebingunganya tidak mampu ditolong. Maksudnya apa? Naruto akui ia tak memiliki otak genius, tapi untuk yang satu ini, manusia dengan _IQ_ di atas 200 juga akan gagal paham.

"A-aku tidak mengerti, Sakura. Sungguh," mengungkapkan keganjilannya, yang makin menjadi gejolak batin tersiksa itu, kala ia malah menerima satu ulasan tersungging ngeri. Mencoba menjauhi dengan berjalan seperti kepiting yang menyamping, namun gagal bergerak ketika satu tangan menahan tubuhnya beranjak.

"Apa yang akan teman-teman pikirkan, jika tiba-tiba kita jadian?" malah membalas dengan tanya, Naruto mencoba memahami apa maksud tiap untaian kata. "Kan, aneh. Kau mau bilang kalau aku yang memintamu?" Naruto mengangguk pelan, sayang itu jawaban yang seratus persen ditolak. "Bodoh! Kau mau kucincang, yaa?!" mujur tercekat, paradoks sekali dibuatnya. Salah, mungkin pilihan terbaik adalah tidak menanggapi apa-apa, _silent is gold_ sekarang terbukti benar.

"Kau yang harus tembak aku. Kalau bisa, memaksa!"

Ooh, _got it!_ Ternyata gadis ini ingin menciptakan alur, bahwa ialah yang berada di posisi korban pernyataan cinta nan menyiksa. Pintar sekali; sangat cerdas, dengan begini nama baiknya terjaga dengan sempurna. Tuhan, akhirnya Naruto sadar, ia menjadi _double hard victims_ dari rekayasa tersebut. Mengedipkan indera visualnya, mengkasihani diri sekalipun tidak ada gunanya.

"Aku akan membuat ini sedikit sulit untukmu," tutur Sakura mengimbuhkan, menepuk-nepuk pipi Naruto, juga sedikit membelai mesra. Lebih menyeramkan dari _Yandare_, karena tipikal tersebut tidak akan pernah berani menyakiti orang yang membuatnya terobsesi. Tapi yang satu ini _amazing_ sekali, tidak peduli asal rasa senang di hati.

"_No problem_." Oke, Naruto mungkin masokis. Bagaimana bisa berkata tidak ada masalah, sedangkan persoalan sesungguhnya tengah melanda – bencana besar. Sakura menghela napas pelan, tersenyum dalam kesunyian. Lamat-lamat, ia mengecup ringan bibir pemuda itu, serta-merta menjadikan Naruto membatu.

"Kutunggu pernyataan cintamu yang kesembilan puluh sembilan di kantin sekolah, sayang! " Sakura pecinta angka keberuntungan, anggap saja begitu. Sebab, kenapa tidak membuatnya pas seratus, atau bahkan ke seribu. Usai dengan semua itu, si dara pergi meninggalkan, berniat menjauh terlebih dahulu memasuki kelas, lantas berakting tidak terjadi apa-apa sebelumnya.

"Ooh, ini." Langkahnya terhenti, sedikit membalikan tubuh, dan melemparkan sesuatu pada Naruto. Satu buah buku kecil berwarna secorak rambutnya, "sebaiknya kau catat jumlah penembakanmu." Disempatkannya pula untuk menaruh jari telunjuk di depan mulutnya, isyarat untuk menjaga rahasia. Selesai, ia berjalan tanpa alasan untuk menunda. Tinggalah Naruto, ia sendiri bersama raut bego tak terkira. Mengecap _saliva_-nya yang terasa pahit, netra pun masih sering mengerjap.

_Jadi, sekarang kau sudah mengerti kebenaran, yaa?_

_Telah paham kenapa harus memberikan atensi lebih pada beberapa hal kecil sebelumnya, kan?_

_Meski hanya kau, Tuhan, dan mereka berdua yang tahu siapa orang bebalnya._

_Simpan baik-baik rahasia ini. Ingat, kau telah berjanji!_

**_Fin_**

* * *

**_A/N:_**

Oke, aku juga gak tahu apa yang telah aku buat malam-malam begini. Serius, tiba-tiba aja kepikiran untuk buat fic com-rom NaruSaku, setelah membuat OTP saya yang satu ini dalam fic yang gloomy.*garuk kepala.

Ooh, iya, terimakasih yang untuk teman-teman _unlogin _yang sudah memberikan review namun tidak bisa saya bales untuk fic NaruSaku saya sebelumnya, Lies? Lies!.

Ide fic ini lewat begitu saja, jadi kalo agak gimana, saya mohon maklumnya.*super _big grin._

Oh, yaa, selamat puasa bagi yang menjalankan, yaa?!

Bisa dikatakan kalo fic ini pemanasan sebelum mengeksekusi salah satu cerita _on-going_ yang lain. Berharap _sense of com-rom_ saya kembali. Karena jujur, saya kapok mengerjakan fic dengan _mood_ yang setengah-setengah, buat pembaca jadi ikutan juga susah.

Entahlah mau ngebacot apalagi, jadi saya harapkan teman-teman yang telah membaca cerita ini untuk sekedar memberikan tanggepan.

_So, Revieeew plisss..._

Salam,

Pixie YANK Sora


End file.
